Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a face mask and more specifically it relates to a face mask system for effectively dispensing a medication to a user.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Face masks (a.k.a. surgical masks, procedure masks, dental masks, isolation masks) have been utilized in the medical industry to prevent the spread of disease to patients by health professionals during surgery. Recently, face masks have been utilized by individuals with an illness (e.g. flu, cold) to prevent the spread of the illness to others and/or to prevent the wearer from contracting a disease from another. A conventional face mask is a loose-fitting, disposable device that creates a physical barrier between the mouth and nose of the wearer. Many face masks include ear loops that fit upon the ears of the wearer. When worn properly, a face mask blocks the passage of liquid droplets, splashes, splatter, sprays and aerosols released from the wearer's mouth and nose that contain germs (viruses and bacteria) to prevent the spread of the illness to others. A face mask also prevents the entry of germs into the respiratory system of the wearer.
While face masks are suitable for their intended purpose of blocking germs from exiting or entering a wear, commercially available face masks do not provide the ability to dispense medication to a wearer to help alleviate some of the illness symptoms. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved face mask system for effectively dispensing a medication to a user.